Coming Unglued
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: After seeing what happened to Will and how it affected him first hand, Theo decides that he wants to get his life together. Slight Theo/Alysha eventually.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. :)

**Summary: **After seeing what happened to Will and how it affected him first hand, Theo decides that he wants to get his life together.

**A/N: **No exactly sure how well this will turn out, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Enjoy!

* * *

At first, Theo thought that Will was okay.

Alright, so maybe he didn't exactly think that Will was _okay_, but at least he still acted like he was alive. He didn't turn into some sort of drug-fueled zombie immediately after Heather left him.

But, eventually, the loss of his girlfriend and his son started to... Eat away at his soul, almost. At least, that was the best way Theo could describe what he saw happening to Will.

And it scared him. It scared the hell out of him. Theo didn't want to lose himself and everything he loved for alcohol and pot. In no way did he see that as a fair trade. And Will was walking (or, more accurately, couch inhabiting) proof.

So, Theo had to get his life together. It was either that, or spend the rest of his life alone on a couch with Will.

And there was no way in hell he was doing that.

So, that's how Theo made it to today. In a way, Will saved his life. Had he not seen the light, shining down right smack-dab in the middle of the error of his and Will's ways, he would have gone on in his meaningless, empty life without a second thought. But now, he has the chance to change things. And he couldn't be more grateful.

Because today was one of the first days of getting his life back together. He had already moved in with a couple of his friends, Chase and Brian, and he was dead set on getting a good job so he could pay his share of the rent.

But there was a problem. Theo needed to earn that job first, which wasn't something he had been that great at throughout his life. He was still going to try, though, and that's what today was for. He was going to attempt to get a job.

He had glanced over the Help Wanted ads in the Jingletown newspaper earlier that morning. He didn't know if he was the most qualified or interested in a lot of the jobs, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

First, though, he needed to make a pit stop. He came to the 7-11. As he was opening the door, he noticed a 'HELP WANTED' sign in the window. Once inside, he turned to the cashier.

"Hey, are you guys hiring?" Theo asked, lazily pointing in the direction of the sign.

"Yeah. Do you need an application?"The cashier asked, and after Theo nodded, he pulled out an application form from behind the counter.

"You can fill it out here if you want." He said. "Or you can bring it back later."

"I'm kind of busy, so I'll just bring it back." Theo nodded. "Thanks though." He said, and then he left, forgetting what he even came for in the first place.

* * *

Theo took at deep breath, staring at his phone. If he really wanted to do this getting his life back together thing right, there was someone he needed to call. And, he was painfully dreading it.

He sighed heavily and picked up the phone, deciding he couldn't hold this off for much longer. He dialed a number he'd known since what seemed like forever, holding his breath as it rang.

"Hello," A familiar voice greeted, and Theo hesitated a moment before replying.

"Hi, Mom." He said quietly, suddenly regretting this decision.

"Theo? Is everything okay?" His mother asked worriedly. "Do you need something? It's been... months since we've heard from you."

This, of course, was true. After Theo turned eighteen, he purposely saw less and less of his parents. He returned less calls and stayed home for less holidays, until, eventually, sometimes he even forgot they existed. Back when he was doing it, it seemed like the best idea, seeing as he and his parents didn't exactly see eye to eye. But, Theo now knew that losing them might not be the best decision in the long run, and he was determined to bring them back into his life in one way or another.

"Everything's fine, Mom." Theo reassured her, taking a deep breath. "I moved out of the apartment with Will."

"Sweetie, that's _wonderful_." His mother crooned. "What he did, with that girl, and that baby... It's awful. He was never a good influence on you. I'm proud of you, son. I'm sure your father will be too."

Theo rolled his eyes, chosing not to comment on her comments, even though he was aching to, deep down inside. But, he swallowed his words for a moment.

"I'm looking for a job now. I'm going to apply to work at the 7-11. I think I might actually have a shot." Theo said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Heavens, no!" She said quickly. "I am not having you work at a place like that. Your father is the _mayor. _I'm sure he could get you a job at the city hall. I know you two aren't exactly on the best terms, but when he hears how you're changing... Well, I just know he'll come around." She paused. "So, will you take this job?"

Theo was silent for a moment. "...Okay, Mom." He said finally, and his mother nearly squealed.

"I'm going to go tell your father. Have a nice night, Theo. I'll see you soon." And with a click, she was gone.

_Oh, hell, _Theo thought, holding his face in his hands. _What have you gotten yourself into this time?_

If only he knew.


End file.
